Haphephobia
by cluekey6800
Summary: "lelah,itu yang aku rasakan. aku benci rasa takut ini! siapapun tolong aku"-jin. "aku akan menolongmu,aku akan membantumu lepas dari rasa takutmu. genggamlah tanganku,sayang"-namjoon. it's bts namjin/monjin slight yoonmin. Nam and yoon seme! jin and min uke!
1. Chapter 1

**Haphephobia**

Pairing : Namjoon x Seokjin

Cast : - Kim Namjoon

\- Kim Seokjin

\- Min Yoongi

\- Park Jimin

\- Wonho Monsta X(sekelibat doang)

\- Cast lainnya menyusul

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Drama

Terinspirasi setelah membaca manga ten count tapi cerita murni hasil imajinasi saya yang ketinggian,oke tanpa banyak cincong. Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Hangatnya sinar matahari menyapa pagi hari kota seoul. Disalah satu kamar apartemen terlihat seorang pemuda yang sudah rapih dengan setelan celana panjang berwarna putih dipadu dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna pink pastel dan jangan lupa sepatu sneakers pinknya yang menambah kesan manis untuk pemuda itu. Setelah yakin tidak ada kompor yang menyala pemuda itu mengambil tas ranselnya—bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Jjaa kim seokjin mari mencari uang yang banyak! Fighting!" celoteh semangat pemuda itu.

Kurang lebih 45 menit perjalanan menggunakan bus pemuda itu sampai ditempat kerjanya. Kecil memang tapi tempat kerjannya penuh dengan kehangatan dan harum roti menyambut indera penciumannya,siapa yang tidak akan tergoda untuk masuk dan mencicipi sepotong roti buatan tempat kerjanya? Seokjin suka bekerja disini apalagi dia bekerja sebagai kasir tidak harus berjabat tangan dan sentuhan lainnya karena seokjin memiliki phobia yang dianggap orang lain aneh,haphephobia—phobia terhadap sentuhan orang lain.

"selamat pagi seokjin-hyung! Ini seragam kerjamu,semangat!" seru pemuda yang tidak kalah manisnya dari seokjin,jimin namanya.

"pagi juga jimin-sajangnim" canda seokjin disertai hormat untuk jimin.

"aishh jangan begitu hyung aku kan lebih muda darimu dan lagi aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu,jika seperti itu lagi gajimu aku potong 10%!" ambek pemuda surai cokelat itu disertai bibir yang maju beberapa centi.

"yak jangan seperti itu jiminie nanti aku harus makan pakai apa eoh? Baiklah hyung tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi" sesalnya. Seokjin benar benar menyesal telah menggoda jimin dengan panggilan itu dan lagi gajinya sedang dipertaruhkan asal kalian tahu.

Jimin tersenyum dengan cerah dengan cepat jimin meyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada seokjin "pinky promise?"

"yak apa-apaan kau ini seperti anak kecil saja,huh kenapa yoongi mau denganmu sih" tolaknya dan pergi begitu saja melewati jimin.

"YAK HYUNG KAU BELUM MELAKUKAN PINKY PROMISE DENGANKU! DAN YOONGI-HYUNG MAU DENGANKU KARENA AKU MENGGODA TIDAK SEPERTIMU YANG KIKUK HYUNG!" kesal jimin sambil menghentak hentakan kakinya. Alhasil tingkah jimin menjadi tontonan gratis dipagi hari bagi para pengunjung.

.

.

Disebuah rumah sakit terlihat pemuda bersurai platina sedang sibuk menangani pasien yang keluar masuk rumah sakit. Wajahnya yang tegas dan tampan disertai dimples yang menawan dan tinggi badan yang proposional jangan lupakan usianya yang masih terbilang belia cukup membuat iri para dokter disana yang notabenya sudah berkepala tiga. Namanya kim namjoon seorang dokter muda lulusan seoul national university berkat IQ yang melebihi rata-rata itu diusianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun namjoon sudah mendapatkan gelar doktor sekaligus sudah dijamin dimana dia akan bekerja.

"Namjoon-ah kapan kau akan melakukan operasi terhadap pasien yang bernama ilkook?" tegur wonho selaku atasan namjoon.

"akan saya lakukan nanti pukul 1 siang wonho-hyung" jawab namjoon.

"baiklah semoga berhasil namjoon-ah" semangat wonho disertai kepalan tangan diudara.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore tapi pemuda bersurai platina itu tidak berhenti berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ada diatas mejanya. Mengecek hasil perkembangan pasienya satu-satu menurutnya lebih wajib dan penting dari apapun karena pasien adalah tanggung jawabnya.

 _'_ _Cklek'_

Namjoon tahu betul siapa yang berani membuka pintu tanpa harus bersusah payah mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin masuk keruangannya,pelakunya min yoongi doktor spesialis kejiwaan berbeda dengannya yang spesialis bedah tapi entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi _sepasang_ sahabat.

 _'_ _tuk'_

"makanlah,kau pasti belum makan siang. Aku tidak mau melihat sahabatku yang sangat gila dengan pekerjaanya ini mati diusia muda dan tragisnya belum memiliki pasangan" kasar memang tapi namjoon tidak akan menyanggah ucapan yoongi karena ucapan yang dikatakan yoongi 100% benar.

"ah terimakasih _hyungku sayang_ " gombalnya.

"jika aku mendengar itu lagi keluar dari mulutmu akan kupastikan _barangmu_ menjadi santapan anjing penjaga rumahku idiot!" ancaman yang yoongi layangkan tidak pernah main-main jika dia sudah berucap demikian maka jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi "dan lagi carilah pasangan namjoon-ah,apakah kau tidak butuh seseorang disampingmu? Jangan-jangan kau mengidap kelainan aneh seperti objectum sexuality!? Bisa dilihat bagaimana kecintaanmu terhadap berkas-berkas itu" tunjuknya keberkas yang ada didepan namjoon.

"yak hyung jangan asal bicara! Sexualku memang menyimpang tapi tidak menyimpang sebegitu jauhnya tahu" dengusnya.

"hah baiklah-baiklah kuharap kau akan menemukan pendamping hidup yang mau mengurusimu si penggila kerja" tanpa pamit yoongi sudah melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan namjoon.

.

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam waktunya seokjin untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan badanya dan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Bekerja sebagai kasir tidak semudah yang kalian kira,ia harus berdiri berjam-jam didepan meja kasir untuk menunggu pengunjung yang akan membayar makanan dan minuman serta menjaga uang agar tidak lenyap di _gondol_ orang.

"hyung mau pulang bersama? Yoongi-hyung sedang membawa mobil hari ini" tawar jimin.

"ahh tidak perlu,nanti aku hanya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian" dengusnya.

"ishh yasudah kalau tak mau,aku duluan hyung. Paipai!" ujarnya meninggalkan seokjin.

Jarak ke halte bus dari tempat kerjanya memang tidak jauh hanya butuh waktu 8 menit berjalan kaki. Sambil menunggu bus seokjin mengeluarkan handphone yang sudah tersambung dengan earphonenya,tanpa sadar pemuda itu memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik yang keluar melalui earphonenya. Tak berapa lama bus yang ditunggu sudah tiba segera seokjin naik sebelum bus tersebut pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak seperti biasanya bus ramai seperti ini sampai-sampai tidak ada tempat untuk duduk dan seokjin benci keramaian. Akhirnya seokjin memilih tempat berdiri dipojok belakang bus disamping dokter,mungkin? Entahlah seokjin tak yakin walaupun pria tersebut sudah jelas-jelas memakai jas dokter tapi tampangnya terlalu muda untuk gelar doktor yang disandangnya seokjin juga yakin umur pria itu lebih muda darinya. Merasa diperhatikan pria disamping seokjin menoleh. Dengan cepat seokjin menundukkan kepala.

 _'_ _astaga apa yang kau lakukan kim seokjin bodoh'_

Seokjin kembali fokus dengan musik yang didengarnya dan handphone di gengamannya lagipula pemberhentian selanjutnya seokjin turun jadi dia tidak perlu merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan pria disebelahnya. Terlalu fokus dengan handphonenya seokjin tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya saat sang sopir mengerem mendadak alhasil seokjin terhuyung kedepan atau lebih tepatnya kesamping kanan kearah pria disampingnya. Alhasil sekarang seokjin berada dipelukan pria itu.

 _Deg!_

"apa kau baik baik saja tuan?" ucap khawatir pria itu karena melihat muka seokjin yang sedikit pucat ditambah tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Sadar akan posisinya seokjin segera mendorong pria itu hingga jatuh. "ah maaf tuan dan terima kasih" ucapnya. Tanpa harus menunggu balasan dari lawan bicara seokjin segera turun dari bus karena ia harus turun disini kalau tidak ingin apartemennya terlewat dan juga dia merasa takut setelah kejadian tadi.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti pagi biasanya,jimin tidak mendengar nada ceria dari bibir tebal pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri dan lagi muka hyungnya itu pucat. Jimin tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada hyungnya ini.

"hyung baik-baik saja? Jika tidak hyung bisa pulang dan istirahat. Mukamu menyeramkan hyung" cemasnya.

"haha,tidak apa jiminie. Hyung baik-baik saja kok" ucapnya diiringi senyuman.

"hah baiklah,jika tidak kuat lagi istirahat saja oke?"tawarnya.

"hmm baiklah" angguknya tanda persetujuan.

Hari mulai siang tandanya toko roti tempat kerjanya akan ramai dikarenakan waktu makan siang bagi para pekerja. Seokjin sudah merasa baikan jadi dia siap untuk 'menerima' uang dari para pengunjung.

"permisi saya ingin membayar pesanan saya" suara berat nan seksi itu membuat seokjin tersentak dari lamunanya.

"yaa,pesanan anda apa saja tu—an?" ucap seokjin sempat berhenti.

 _'_ _astaga itu pria kemarin,semoga dia tak mengenaliku'_

"kau pria yang kemarin di bus bukan?" tanya pria tersebut.

 _Deg!_

TBC

Hola saya kembali lagi dengan ff namjin kali ini. Tadinya mau buat ini yoonmin tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kayaknya gak cocok deh ya yaudah aku ganti pairnya jadi namjin. Hihi. Omong-omong terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau ngereview/follow/favorite/baca ff saya yang sebelumnya! *deep bow* dan maaf untuk yang minta sequel kayaknya aku gak bisa bikin sequelnya karena dari awal aku sudah menetapkan untuk tidak ada sequel,maaf. Dan berlanjut tidaknya ff ini ditentukan oleh minat kalian terhadap ff saya yang ini.


	2. Haphephobia part 2

Hari mulai siang tandanya toko roti tempat kerjanya akan ramai dikarenakan waktu makan siang bagi para pekerja. Seokjin sudah merasa baikan jadi dia siap untuk 'menerima' uang dari para pengunjung.

"permisi saya ingin membayar pesanan saya" suara berat nan seksi itu membuat seokjin tersentak dari lamunanya.

"yaa,pesanan anda apa saja tu—an?" ucap seokjin sempat berhenti.

 _'_ _astaga itu pria kemarin,semoga dia tak mengenaliku'_

"kau pria yang kemarin di bus bukan?" tanya pria tersebut.

 _Deg!_

.

.

.

Diam. Seokjin hanya bisa diam dia terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu,pria yang menyelamatkannya tapi dengan tidak sopannya seokjin mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"ah perkenalkan Kim Namjoon dokter spesialis bedah di Seoul National University Hospital" ucapnya disertai uluran tangan.

Seokjin hanya bisa memandang uluran tangan dari pria itu,uluran tangan dari seseorang sama saja dengan mengajaknya mati bagi seokjin "Kim Seokjin" cicitnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya—kebiasaannya ketika dia panik dan takut.

Sadar akan tanganya yang tak kunjung dijabat oleh tangan si empu lawan bicara namjoon menurunkan tangannya "nama yang manis seperti pemiliknya".

Blush. Seokjin merasa udara disekitarnya menipis.

"ini kartu namaku datanglah untuk mengecek haphephobiamu itu. Aku memiliki teman kenalan dibidang kejiwaan,entahlah dia bisa membantumu atau tidak tapi aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu seokjin-ssi. Dan ini uang untuk makananku,tenang saja aku tahu harga semua yang aku makan. Sampai jumpa seokjin-ssi" tanpa menunggu balasan dari seokjin namjoon sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan seokjin dan segala pertanyaan yang ada dikepala seokjin—dari mana dia tahu dirinya memiliki haphephobia? Seokjin mengambil kartu nama yang diletakan oleh si pemilik dimeja kasirnya,ia bimbang haruskah ia mengecek phobianya? Karena jujur saja seokjin sudah lelah dengan phobia yang dirasa orang lain cukup aneh termasuk dirinya juga menganggap hal tersebut aneh.

.

.

Disinilah seokjin sekarang berada dihalaman rumah sakit tempat namjoon bekerja,memang waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan seharusnya seokjin masih didepan meja kasir tapi atas izin dari jimin seokjin dibolehkan untuk pulang lebih awal. Sudah hampir 15 menit seokjin tak beranjak dari posisinya,sekarang ia benar-benar bimbang haruskah ia mengecek phobianya yang mungkin membaik atau malah sebaliknya?.

Tanpa seokjin sadari namjoon sudah berdiri dibelakangnya,entah dari mana ide untuk menjahili seokjin muncul seketika diotak namjoon dengan cepat namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga seokjin.

"kenapa kau masih disini, _princess_? Tak ingin masuk dan menemuiku?" bisiknya tepat ditelinga seokjin.

Dengan cepat seokjin membalikan badan dan mundur beberapa centi,tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang barusan namjoon lakukan mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu dimana penyebab seokjin memiliki ketakutan berlebihan akan sentuhan orang lain.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja seokjin-ssi?"ucap namjoon dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

"ahh tentu,sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Permisi namjoon-ssi" baru beberapa langkah seokjin dikejutkan dengan namjoon yang sudah ada didepannya.

"kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja seokjin,setidaknya kau harus masuk dan mengecek keadaanmu sekarang. Mukamu sangat pucat asal kau tahu dan lagi aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu" cegah namjoon,entahlah hati kecil namjoon merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pria dihadapannya ini lagipula namjoon tidak ingin pria ini kenapa-napa.

Seokjin tidak bisa menolak tatapan memohon sekaligus cemas yang diberikan oleh namjoon "hah baiklah,tapi hanya sebentar ya?"

Senyum namjoon mengembang,dia lega atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh seokjin "sebentar aku janji,jja mari masuk seokjin-ssi"ajaknya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu yang bertuliskan "dokter spesialis kejiwaan",seokjin semakin kuat meremas ujung bajunya ketakutannya semakin besar dan entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Melihat hal itu namjoon mencoba menenangkan seokjin dengan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya,hal yang sering dilakukannya untuk para pasienya jika mereka merasa takut dan benar saja muka seokjin berangsur-angsur tenang tidak tampak tegang seperti tadi.

 _'_ _tok tok tok'_

Ketukan pintu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu mengganggu waktu istirahat yoongi. Seperti halnya namjoon yoongi juga mengetahui kebiasaan namjoon jika 'bertamu' keruang kerjanya.

"dasar idiot mengganggu saja"ucapnya pelan.

 _'_ _tok tok tok'_

"masuklah namjoon pintu tak dikunci kurasa tanganmu juga tidak buntung jadi kau bisa membuka pintu itu dengan tangamu sendiri" teriaknya dengan nada teramat ketus.

 _'_ _cklek'_

"hai hyung apa kab—"

"sudah cepat katakan apa maumu?"potongnya.

"dasar pendek,setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk berbicara!"ucap namjoon kesal karena perkatannya dipotong begitu saja oleh yoongi.

"ya terserah,cepat katakan apa maumu bodoh!"sungutnya.

"seokjin-ssi masuklah" ucap namjoon sambil berjalan menuju pintu ruangan kerja yoongi.

Dengan takut-takut seokjin masuk,siapa yang tidak akan takut setelah tahu dokter yang menanganimu memiliki mulut yang pedas dan kasar? Dan lagi seokjin benar-benar mengenal siapa dokter itu tanpa harus melihat mukanya,sekarang seokjin benar-benar menyesal telah mengikuti keinginan namjoon.

"seokjin-hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" kaget tentu saja. Yoongi mengenal pria disamping namjoon pria yang menjadi hyung kesayangan kekasihnya.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal? Dan lagi kau memanggilnya hyung,yoongi-hyung? Astaga! Aku kira kau masih berumur 20 tahun seokjin-ssi!"

"dasar bodoh,siapa yang tak akan mengenal hyung kesayangan dari kekasihnya sendiri dan lagi umur seokjin-hyung sudah 26 tahun asal kau tahu"

Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya namjoon semakin terkejut dengan ucapan yoongi baursan,apa namjoon tidak salah dengar? Umurnya sudah 26 tahun?! Tapi muka itu terlihat masih muda dan—cantik.

"tutup mulutmu jika tak ingin sepatuku memasuki mulutmu namjoon,menjijikan dasar" yoongi jengah dengan kelakukan idiot sahabatnya ini,dia meragukan akan IQ yang dimiliki namjoon.

"kedatanganku kesini aku ingin eumm... Aku ingin mengecek phobiaku semakin parah atau tidak yoongi-ah"

"baiklah silahkan duduk seokjin-hyung dan kau namjoon kau bisa pergi meninggalkan kami,bukankah pasienmu itu sangat penting namjoon?"usirnya.

Tanpa harus mendengar kalimat pengusiran kedua kalinya namjoon pergi dari ruangan yoongi dan lagi ucapan yoongi benar,sebagai dokter pasien adalah hal penting bukan?

.

.

.

Namjoon menengok kearah jam yang ada di dinding waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namjoon mendesah kasar seharusya sekarang dirinya sudah bergelung dikasur kesayangannya menikmati hangatnya selimut tapi kenyataannya sekarang ia masih berada diruangannya padahal namjoon yakin 100% lorong rumah sakitpun sudah sangat sepi.

'drrtt'

Bunyi handphone namjoon menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sedang menari diatas buku laporannya. Segera namjoon mengecek siapa yang mengirim pesan malam-malam begini.

"yoongi-hyung? Tumben sekali dia mengirimku pesan"monolognya. Segera saja ia membuka isi pesan dari yoongi.

 _"_ _datanglah ke caffe biasanya,ada yang ingin aku bicarkan denganmu tentang phobia yang dialami seokjin-hyung"_

Melihat nama seokjin disitu dengan cepat namjoon mengganti jas dokternya dengan coat panjangnya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit secepat yang ia bisa persetan dengan laporan perkembangan pasien yang harus diserahkan besok ke wonho menurutnya masalah seokjin lebih penting dari itu.

Kurang lebih perjalanan 20 menit namjoon sampai di caffe yang biasa dikunjungi yoongi dan namjoon untuk membahas pekerjaanya. Mata itu menelusuri semua sudut caffe mencari surai blonde milik sahabatnya,dengan cepat namjoon sudah menemukan sahabatnya yang berada dipojokkan caffe sedang memperhatikan jalan raya.

"sudah lama menungguku hyung?"tanya namjoon.

"kau lambat sekali sih,hampir saja aku akan pergi"

"kau pikir aku memiliki kekuatan super yang bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap?"ucap namjoon kesal.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengerlingkan matanya "baiklah langsung keintinya saja,jadi begini seokjin-hyung mengalami haphephobia atau bisa disebut aphenphosmphobia/chiraptophobia yaitu rasa takut yang berlebihan akan sentuhan orang lain. Penderitanya akan merasakan mual,pusing dan takut yang teramat dalam jika bersentuhan dengan orang lain tak sedikit orang menjadi gila karena rasa takut yang berlebihan itu"jelas yoongi.

Namjoon tercekat dengan ucapan yoongi barusan "kau sedang tidak bercandakan hyung? Gila katamu?!"

"aku serius bodoh sejak kapan aku suka dengan yang namanya candaan kau pikir aku hoseok atau taehyung si idiot itu dan lagi aku baru mengetahui fakta bahwa ketakutan yang seokjin-hyung alami terjadi karena insiden 12 tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya saat usianya masih 14 tahun seokjin-hyung dijual oleh ayah angkatnya dan dia dijadikan budak seks untuk orang yang kelainan seksualnya menyimpang. Selama 2 tahun seokjin-hyung menjadi budah seks hingga pada saat umurnya ke 16 seokjin-hyung berhasil kabur ke seoul dan dia hidup sebatang kara dikota yang besar ini"

Tanpa sadar namjoon mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih "keparat! Akan aku cari dan aku bunuh orang yang berani melakukan itu kepada seokjin-hyung!"geram namjoon menahan amarah.

Yoongi tak pernah melihat sahabatnya semarah ini,pilihannya tepat untuk memberikan masalah seokjin kenamjoon karena dari awal yoongi sudah peka dengan gelagat namjoon yang beda ketika bersama seokjin.

"masih ada kemungkinan seokjin-hyung bisa sembuh dari phobianya namjoon,dia hanya perlu seseorang disampingnya. Seseorang yang dipercaya olehnya yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dunia tidak sepenuhnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang jahat yang hanya menginginkan 'bersentuhan' dengannya,maka dari itu aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi seseorang itu namjoon seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan ketakutan seokjin-hyung sekaligus menghilangkan 'noda' yang ada pada dirinya"

"aku akan melindunginya hyung! Aku janji! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang lagi dihidupnya dan aku akan membantu dia keluar dari rasa takutnya itu hyung!"tekat namjoon.

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Apakah tuhan sudah mengabulkan doanya dengan mempertemukan seokjin dengan namjoon? Entahlah. Jika memang seokjin seseorang yang diberikan tuhan untuk menjadi pendamping namjoon yoongi tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi dengan pola hidup tak sehat milik namjoon karena seingatnya jimin pernah mengatakan jika seokjin pandai memasak.

 _Aku akan melindungimu seokjin-hyung aku yang akan selalu disampingmu menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuatmu nyaman tanpa harus ada rasa takut. Aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang menggenggam tanganmu dan merengkuhmu dengan erat,aku Kim Namjoon._

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih banyak untuk :

 **loriNara | hanashiro kim | kimhyoshin | Shifa Alkhoiriyah | Key0w0 | ORUL82**

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow/favorite ff ini. Dan maafkan aku juga chapter ini kurang mengesankan malah terkesan garing dikarenakan aku juga harus mengerjakan laporan hasil pra kerja lapangan jadi fokus aku terbagi menjadi dua,huhuhu. Dan mungkin kalian harus menunggu lama untuk chapter selanjutnya :'3 Btw aku tunggu kritik dan saranya dikolon review',')/


End file.
